A World of Evil
Episode Summary 'Chapter I: Meeting Andrew / Andrew's Dad' The episode starts off with Phineas and Ferb, sitting under a tree, bored, wondering what to do. For the first time ever, it was 2:00 PM, and Phineas and Ferb still didn't know what to do! They were cursed...with bordom. Just then, they hear someone knocking on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" Phineas asks his bored stepbrother. Ferb shrugs. The two bored stepbrothers quickly answer the door to see it's—nobody they've ever seen before. "'Ello, I am Andrew Jacob Brown," the kid says. "I'm you're new neighbor!" Phineas and Ferb are pleased to meet Andrew, and say, "Nice to meet you, Andrew. I'm Phineas, and that's Ferb." Phineas shakes Andrew's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Phineas and Ferb. (Wow. Interesting names.)" Andrew says. Just then, and explosion is heard down the street. "Oh...I've...uh...gotta go." Andrew says. Andrew then runs back to his house. "What was that all about?" Phineas asks his stepbrother, Ferb. Ferb shrugs. Curious as to what's going on, Phineas and Ferb sneak over to Andrew's house to see what was up with the explosion. "I could hear the explosion from across the street, Dad. Are you alright?" Andrew asks his Dad. "Yeah...I was this close to taking over the Tri-State Area. But, suddenly—the machine explodes!" Andrew's Dad says. "Taking over the Tri-State Area...? Is Andrew...evil?" Phineas asks his stepbrother, Ferb. "Huh? Who said that? Is anybody there?" Andrew asks. "C'mon, Ferb...let's get outta here." Phineas says. The two stepbrothers run away from Andrew, the "evil neighbor", before he notices that they were spying on him, but Phineas accidentally trips. Andrew walks up towards Phineas. "Phineas? what are you doing here?" Andrew asks. "Well, I..." Phineas was scared how Andrew would react if he told him he was spying on him, so he quickly changed the topic. "Uh...Hey, Andrew. Can I ask you something?" Phineas asks. "Sure thing, Phineas." Andrew replies. "Okay. Um...Andrew? Are you...evil?" Phineas asks. "No, I'm not evil," Andrew replies. "But my Dad is." Phineas is happy to hear Andrew isn't evil, and says, "Oh, good. For a second there, I thought you were evil." Andrew laughs, and says, "Well, I'll see you later, Phineas." as he walks back to his house. All seemed happy in Danville, but that was just the beginning. Chapter II: The Evil-Inator / Reversing Things Andrew walks through the door, and walks towards his Dad, as he says, "I think I made some friends today." Andrew's Dad doesn't reply to him, though. "I said, I think I made some friends today." Andrew says, slightly louder. "I heard you the first time, Andrew," said Andrew's Dad. "I'm just a little busy working on my new -inator." Andrew is amazed by the sight of his Dad's new "-inator", even though he doesn't even know what it does. "Say, what does this thing do?" Andrew asks. "This? Whoever gets hit by this thing, is automatically turned evil." Andrew's Dad says. "Oh...what does this button do?" Andrew asks. "This is the reverse switch," Andrew's Dad says. "Never put this thing in reverse." Andrew slowly puts his hand away from the reverse switch. "Um...Andrew? If you don't mind, I would like some time alone." Andrew's Dad says. "Oh, okay. I'll be in my room." A few hours later, Andrew is in his room, playing video games, when he hears a loud noise. "Dad must be done with his new machine. Let's see how it works, shall we?" Andrew says, to the camera. Andrew rushes down the staircase to see how his Dad's new machine works. "So, does you're machine work?" Andrew asks. "It sure does, Andrew. Now, I shall turn everybody in the Tri-State Area evil. And not only will the citizens of Danville turn evil when they are struck by this -Inator, they will also make me, Ruler of the Tri-State Area!" Andrew's Dad exclaims. "Well, you aren't making me evil." Andrew says. "We'll see about that, Andrew." Andrew's Dad replies. The next day, Andrew walks up towards his neighbors, Phineas and Ferb, only to see that they look...different. "Uh...Hey guys. What's up?" Andrew asks. "Oh, nothing much. Just planning to do something evil." Phineas exclaims. "Do something evil? Oh, no." Andrew says, as he runs back to his house. "Dad! Dad! Dad! Did you use that -Inator thingy on my neighbors, Phineas and Ferb?" Andrew asks. "Yes. I actually used that -Inator on everybody in Danville, just like I said I would earlier in this chapter." Andrew's Dad replies. Andrew picks up the "Evil-Inator", and says, "I want my neighbors, Phineas and Ferb, back to normal." Andrew sets the machine on reverse, and walks out the door. Chapter III: Andrew's Trapped / Finale Andrew walks up towards his "evil neighbors", Phineas and Ferb, with the "Evil-Inator" in his hand. Set on reverse, of course. "What are you doing with that Laser Gun?" Phineas asks. "Me? Laser Gun? What Laser Gun?" Andrew asks, as he hides the "-Evil Inator" behind his back. "Are you...hiding something?" Phineas asks. "Yes, yes I am!" Andrew replies, as he pulls the trigger to the Evil-Inator. The Evil-Inator fires a Laser Beam, which hits the boys. "...What happened?" Phineas asked. "My Dad turned you guys into his slaves, with his Evil-Inator." Andrew replied. "Oh, my. Well, at least we're back to normal." Phineas said, as he hugs Andrew. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Now, I shall turn everybody else in the Tri-State Area, back to normal!" Andrew said, as he ran to Downtown Danville. While Andrew turns everybody in Danville back to normal, Andrew's Dad watches him, as he says, "He's turning all the Citizens of Danville back to normal. Andrew needs to be stopped." Andrew's Dad looked over to all of his slaves, as he shouted, "Well, don't just stand there, DESTROY ANDREW! That's an order!" All of his slaves ran after Andrew, just like he told them to. "All of Danville against one kid. Hmm...something tells me I'm not going to win this fight." Andrew says, as he runs away from all the Evil Citizens. Andrew eventually escapes all of the Evil Citizens, by hiding in a Alley. Category:Fanon Works Category:Wikidude1234's Articles